The present invention relates to a media presentation system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a media presentation system having an articulating panel that may be selectively positioned to control access to media presented in a work environment.
It is generally known to divide a space provided within a work environment into one or more work spaces. According to such known arrangements, the work spaces may be further divided or otherwise arranged to create one or more work areas for use by individual workers or groups of workers who may be engaged in individual or group activities, such as the presentation of media or other communication of information. For example, it is generally known to divide an xe2x80x9copen planxe2x80x9d work environment into large work spaces (e.g., group meeting areas or xe2x80x9ccommonsxe2x80x9d) and small work spaces (e.g., worker offices). It is also generally known to reconfigure such work areas within the work spaces by arrangement of one or more articles of furniture, such as panel walls, worksurfaces (e.g., display surfaces, tables, horizontal surfaces, vertical display boards), storage units (e.g., closets, cabinets, filing systems), chairs, seating products, etc. in a manner intended to support workers in a wide variety of individual and group activities. It is further generally known to provide systems for the presentation of media of a wide variety of formats (e.g., audio, visual, printed matter, etc.) in the work environment. For example, a work space may provide a projection screen, a television monitor, hanging display boards, etc.
According to known arrangements, a work environment may be divided (e.g., by fixed panel walls) into closed or private work spaces (e.g., worker offices) that provide privacy and security, as well as open or group work spaces that allow access or movement throughout the work spaces. However, if the work environment is divided into closed work spaces, such known arrangements may provide insufficient space for large group meetings or team interaction, for example, where media is to be presented. Further, if the work environment is divided into predominantly open work spaces, such known arrangements may provide insufficient space for private work, private meetings or secure work activities. Such known arrangements are not typically optimized for integration with systems for the presentation of media (particularly where the size of the group or level of desired privacy may be varied). For example, workers who desire to access media (e.g., participate in a teleconference or a videoconference) in an open work space may disrupt other workers who occupy the same or nearby work space, or may not be provided a suitable level of privacy (or freedom from distractions). Such known arrangements, therefore, may impose constraints on the range of activities and nature of media presentation that may efficiently be performed in the work environment.
The dynamic work environment, characterized by a need for flexibility, reconfigurable work areas and an ability to support a wide variety of activities of both individual workers and project teams of varying sizes, has recently grown in prevalence. The dynamic work environment typically includes mobile articles of furniture such as seating products, work surfaces and storage products. Individual and team spaces in the dynamic work environment are ideally capable of rapid configuration and reconfiguration by the workers themselves or by rearrangement of articles of furniture to support a variety of individual or group activities. However, such known systems for the presentation of media are typically not optimized for integration within the work space (e.g., facilitating space division) as needed to support particular activities involving the presentation of media, and therefore are not well-suited for use within the dynamic work environment.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide for a system for the presentation of media in a work environment that is well-suited for use in a dynamic work environment and is adapted to be integrated within a work space of the work environment. It would also be advantageous to have a media presentation system adapted to selectively display or present media and to conceal the media and increase the relative level of privacy within a work space of the work environment without compromising performance. It would further be advantageous to provide for a media presentation system configured for the presentation of media that is adapted both to control access to the media and to control access to a work space (i.e., facilitating space division) within the work environment. It would further be advantageous to provide for a media presentation system that is adapted for use within a work space that substantially secures or conceals the media when in a xe2x80x9cstowedxe2x80x9d position and presents the media within the work space while at least partially concealing media from outside of the work space when in a xe2x80x9cusexe2x80x9d position.
The present invention relates to a media presentation system to present media in a work environment. The work environment includes at least a first work space and a second work space. The media presentation system is adapted for association with a frame system having a plurality of floorstanding posts and overhead beams. The media presentation system includes a first cabinet adapted to present media and situated in the first work space. The media presentation system also includes at least one articulating panel having a first and a second face. The articulating panel is adapted for mounting to the cabinet and for selective positioning between a first position and a second position. The articulating panel, when in the first position, conceals the media and the articulating partition, and when in the second position, increases the relative level of privacy provided by the first work space.
The present invention also relates to a media presentation system to present media in a work environment. The work environment provides at least a first work space and a second work space. The media presentation system is adapted for association with a frame system having a plurality of floorstanding posts and overhead beams. The media presentation system includes a first cabinet adapted to present media and situated in the first work space. The media presentation system also includes an articulating panel adapted for mounting to the cabinet and for selective positioning between a first position and a second position. The articulating panel when in the first position controls access to the media, and the articulating panel when in the second position at least partially controls access to the first work space.
The present invention further relates to a media presentation system to present media in a work environment. The work environment provides at least a first work space and a second work space. The media presentation system is adapted for association with a frame system having a plurality of floorstanding posts and overhead beams. The media presentation system includes a first cabinet adapted to present media and situated in the first work space. The media presentation system further includes two articulating panels adapted for mounting to the first cabinet and for selective positioning between a first position and a second position. The articulating panels, when in the first position, conceal the media relative to the first work space and the articulating panels, and when in the second position, conceal the media relative to the second work space.